Runt
|friends = |enemies = |likes = Training, his friends, working out, Matthew, music, adventuring with his friends, humans, pizza|dislikes = Wolfgang, rudeness, losing his fur, poachers, disorder in the forest|powers = Animalistic Strength and Speed Electrokinesis Electricity Teleportation Eternal youth|weapons = Claws and teeth|fate = Becomes the Prince of the forest and moves back into the castle|inspiration = Garth from Alpha and Omega|alias = Prince Runt}}'''Runt '''is a major character in the Black Lion franchise. He's the youngest of Adam and his siblings. He is Matthew's close friend and helps him with restoring peace to the forest after Wolfgang takes over the kingdom. Background Runt is the 6th child of the Wolf Family and the youngest brother in the family. Being the youngest in the family, Runt has a lot more responsibilities than his older siblings. Runt does his best to the best wolf in the woods but he does make different kinds of mistakes. He even takes the little ones, very seriously but thanks to the comforting and help from his siblings, he's able to learn from his mistakes. After learning from his mistakes, he fixes them for the better and not only, he's the best wolf in the woods, he's the best wolf in the family meaning that if he just act like himself, he'll be able to learn from his mistakes and fix them since they care deeply for him. After turning 19 years old, Runt has grow more maturer and responsible. He helps all of his friends, family and the woodland animals. Everything else was perfect, until an evil human killed the Great King and the royal family. After that Wolfgang was made the illegitimate king of the woods and ever since then, he's been torturing, abusing and mistreating the woodland animals. Runt is hoping that someone will defeat Wolfgang and save the woods from his wrath. Personality Since Runt is the youngest in the family, he's a lot more optimistic and cheerful than the his older siblings and next to his younger sister Abigail. Runt enjoys working out and to watch battles with his siblings. Aside from Runt's desire to exercise, he has a big heart and deeply cares for others. In the film and cartoon series, he's mostly seen with Timmy. Runt is shown to have a close brotherly relationship with him and is always there to protect him, if he's in distress. With Wolfgang ruling the Woodland Kingdom, Runt vowed to remain positive during his tyrannical rule. In the film, Runt was shown to extremely sympathetic and was willing to remain by Matthew's side while leaving under Charles' rule. Runt especially wanted to help Matthew mend his relationship with his cousins and uncles, who all held a vendetta against the latter. Seeing how they selfishly mistreated Matthew because of his age, Runt defended his friend when they would threaten. During the battle, Runt was rather impressed that Gaspard rescued Jordan from certain death, especially after they were mean to him. But it caused them to reform and initiate a friendly cousin relationship with each other. Runt then learned that he shouldn't assume that all people are bad, he should give them a chance to redeem themselves before assuming that they're bad. In the cartoon series, Runt serves as a loyal and faithful servant, friend and teammate to Matthew as he protects the kingdom from villains and those who want to use the Wolftanium for an evil and greedy purpose. Physical appearance Runt is a slender and muscular wolf with red auburn fur and Mohawk. Powers and abilities * '''Wolf Physiology: '''Runt is an anthropomorphic wolf * '''Animalistic Strength: '''Runt's extensive workout and training gave Runt, a rather muscular and strong outlook. * '''Eternal youth: '''Runt is one of the Wooten characters to gain immortality from the immortality pill. * '''Electrokinesis: '''Runt's superpower is electricity manipulation. Runt is capable of controlling and generating electricity. Runt is able to zap foes and any other object that he's trying to disable. ** '''Electricity Transportation: '''Runt is capable of turning into a lightning bolt and traveling through the wires of a places or inside a machine, if the gang can't dismantle from the outside. ** '''Lightning Ball Formation: '''Runt can also form a ball of electricity to throw at a foe or at a machine. Weaknesses * '''Water: '''If Runt is drenched with water, he'll be unable to generate electricity until he's dry. * '''Non-conductive material: '''Runt's powers are only useful for conductive materials, if the material is non-conductive, Runt's powers will be useless. Appearances The Black Lion In the film, Runt isn't seen until Matthew went into the woods to investigate the strange music in the woods, that he was hearing from there. Matthew was sticking his head out through a bush to get a closer look. Martin saw Matthew and he went to get Adam, Ace, Timmy and Runt. By the time, Martin brought his adoptive brothers to the bush, Matthew was gone because he was hiding behind a tree. Wolfgang was about to give his speech to the woodland animals. Along with Adam and the others, Runt wondered what he was going to say. Before Wolfgang could speak, Matthew sneezed so loud for everyone to hear him. Wolfgang then ordered his minions, Derek, Billy and David to capture Matthew and bring him back to Wolfgang, so he can torture Matthew painfully. Along with Adam and the others, Runt begged Wolfgang to spare Matthew but he wouldn't listen. Before Derek, Billy and David could capture Matthew, the wolf brothers rescued the young boy and they started fighting Derek, Billy and David. While they were fighting them, Martin, Abigail and Karen showed Matthew, the way out. Before they got any further, the wolves somehow got knocked out. Matthew grabbed the wolf brothers and took them back to his house. Once they got back to the house, Matthew put some healing formula on Adam, Ace, Timmy and Runt's wounds. Along with Adam, Ace and Timmy, Runt thanked Matthew for saving his life. Runt introduced himself to Matthew along with Adam and the others. Before Matthew could introduce himself to Runt and the others, Charles was home from the grocery store. That's when Matthew decided to go straight to bed, so, he can have more time to get to know Adam, Ace, Timmy, Runt and the others. Unfortunately, Charles saw Adam, Ace, Timmy, Runt and the others after they were exposed as real wolves. Charles then decided to let Matthew keep Runt and the others until further notice. That made Runt happy along with Matthew, Adam and the others. After Adam said that Matthew was a true gift from God, Runt agreed with Adam as well. The next day, Matthew went into the garage to get some beds for Runt and the others. Once, he was done, he went into the lab to finish his science experiment. While, he was finishing up his experiment, Runt was looking through Matthew's notebook along with Adam and the others, he was amazed by all of the inventions. After Runt learned that Matthew wanted to be a scientist but he can't because he had low self-confidence, he was seen singing along to the song "Don't Give Up." After the song was over, Matthew thanked Runt and the others for their support and help. Although, Matthew decided to show Runt and his siblings what they looked like by going through the family album. While he flipped through the pages, Matthew realized that his cousins and uncles look just the men that he first encountered last night in the woods. He quickly grabbed the photo and ran out of the house and into the woods while ignoring Charles' protests. Hoping to bring Jordan and the others back in the Wooten clan, Jordan angrily punched and berated Matthew on letting his father being banished from the clan. Charles and Sierra quickly rescued Matthew and brought him back into the house. Seeing how Matthew felt ashamed for ignoring Charles' protests and almost getting himself killed, Runt quickly comforted him. Matthew quickly asked Adam why he and his siblings wanted to stay with him even though, they're allowed back into the woods. Adam said that ever since the Great King of the Woods and the royal family were murdered by the evil human, Wolfgang was chosen to be the king of the Woods and ever since then, Wolfgang has been mistreating, abusing and torturing the woodland animals for the last 5 years and Adam is hoping that someone will defeat Wolfgang and restore peace and happiness back to the woods. Willing to keep Runt and his siblings safe from Wolfgang's wrath, Matthew had the idea of letting Charles win Runt and his siblings' fondness, so they'll be far away from Wolfgang. Unfortunately, the first attempts failed and the gang began to lose hope. The next day, when Matthew woke up, he received an invitation to a battle back in the woods against his cousins. Kirby helped trained Matthew for the battle and by the second day, Matthew was ready. Runt was seen in the top row with his siblings and he was rooting for Matthew. He cheered for Matthew after he rescued Jordan from certain death. Having reconciled with his cousins, Charles comes back home and notices that his cousins are with his brother. He was about to attack until Matthew explained everything to Charles. However, Charles was still distrustful towards them. Worried that Charles won't give Runt, his siblings and his cousins his permission very soon, they decided to help Charles at the mall. While they were at the mall, the gang learned that Charles wanted to get an expensive game, so the gang entered a "Battle of the Bands" contest. They successfully won the competition and the money. Back at the house, Charles gives Adam, his siblings and his cousins permission to stay with them. Since they were alone, Matthew decided to tell the gang, his backstory. As Matthew was telling his backstory, Runt began to feel sorry for Matthew and his siblings. He promised to be by Matthew's side as tries to bring his uncles back into the Wooten clan. However, the next day it led to a trap when Derek, Billy and David kidnapped Martin and lured them into the Werewolf Ritual Room where he placed all the gang in cages and revealed himself as the murderer who killed the monarchs of the woods, Robert and Giselle. Runt was surprised along with the others. Runt was surprised after learning about the death of his family and his friends' parents. Runt felt sad for Matthew since he discovered the truth to his parents' death. Luckily, Charles was able to restore Matthew's confidence and faith. With his confidence and faith restored, Matthew freed Runt and the others and then Duke and the Werepeople offered to help after hearing the truth of Robert and Giselle's death. Runt was seen fighting the phantom wolves along with his siblings. After Wolfgang's death, Runt was shocked at what Matthew did to Wolfgang. Runt was glad that Matthew defeated Wolfgang and avenged the Great King and the royal family. Runt was even happier to meet Matthew's parents when they appeared as spirits and they thanked Runt and his siblings for being kind and compassionate towards their son. Runt and his siblings were able to live with Matthew and Charles and they were happy about it. Runt was happily listening to the "Family is Forever" song along with his relatives and deceased relatives. The Black Lion 2 Runt serves as a supporting character along with the others. Runt isn't seen until Matthew returned to Columbia along with Brodi and the others. Runt liked Brodi and his family because they were very fun-loving and that they were kind to Matthew. He was later seen fighting Wolfsbane's men. He was then happy when Matthew and Charles got adopted into the Mastiff family. Draw It Runt serves as a supporting character along with the others. He joins Matthew on his adventure to save Pencilville from the Eraser Animal Planet Runt serves as a supporting character along with the others. He joins Matthew on his adventure to save Animal Town from the villainous Red Bird. Return to the Present Runt serves as a supporting character along with the others. He joins Matthew on his adventure to save his future from the evil Future Butch. The Karate Boy In the film, Runt serves as a minor character. He is seen at Matthew's karate competition at the Genova Karate Competition. He's seen cheering for Matthew along with the others. After the competition was over, Runt told Matthew that he did a great job. Matthew then told Runt and the others, that he'll meet them back at the house once he's done talking to the mysterious and charismatic Kung-Fu master. Before the end of the film, Runt is watching Matthew, the Karate Lion, Master Splinter and the Fiery Five's fire dance along with the others. Once it was over, Runt was cheering for them along with the others. The North Wooten In the film, Runt serves as a minor character. He isn't seen until Matthew, Classified, Corporal, Eva, Robo and Short Fuse stop by the house to get some supplies. Matthew then orders Charles and the others to change the kids back to normal by using the antidote. After Whiskers' death, Runt was seen at Matthew's North Wind ceremony for saving the world from Whiskers' evil plans. Video Game Life In the film, Runt serves as a minor character. He isn't seen until Matthew, Alex, Tysan and Jack return from Matthew and his friends racing transformed. He is then seen playing Ocean Hunter with Timmy before the ending. Robin Hood Runt joins Matthew and Robin Hood on an adventure to save King Richard I and Nottingham from the evil Prince John. The Fox and the Pooch Runt serves as a supporting character along with the others. He's eager to protect Foxwood and Wayne from the evil Chief. The Black Lion Runt serves as a major or supporting character in the cartoon series. Category:Article of the week Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Wolves Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Superheroes Category:Teenagers Category:Siblings Category:Forest animals Category:TV Animation characters Category:Singing characters Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Wooten characters Category:Royalty Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:American characters Category:Nobility Category:Archers Category:Animated characters Category:Cousins Category:Nephews Category:Time travelers